


Night Around the Campfire

by WhimsicalWeast



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Campfires, Dadvid Appreciation Week, David Acting as Max's (Camp Camp) Parental Figure, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWeast/pseuds/WhimsicalWeast
Summary: Dadvid one shot where a sleepy max and the others spend a night around the campfire.(I'm not good at summaries so I apologise ;w;)





	Night Around the Campfire

The soft sound of the lake's waves crashing on the shore coupled with the chirping of bugs all around the lively campfire during the moonlit night made for a calm ambiance, as the Campbell campers roasted marshmallows on Friday night. As the kids chatted and played together, David idly strummed his guitar, filling the mostly silent night with a soft tune.

"Nikki! Get that thing away from me! You're gonna set someone on fire!!"

The redhead focused his attention on Neil's cries to try and find out the source of the distress. Beside Neil, Nikki held her stick up with multiple flaming marshmallows at the end. 

"Relaaax, I've never set anybody on fire before...yet. I know what I'm doing!" Nikki reassured. Visibly, this did nothing to calm the scientist's nerves.

Nerris scoffed and waved her s'more at Neil. "Stop being such a party pooper Neil. Setting your marshmallows on fire adds +2 defense, and can also be used to decrease hunger by -4!" She continued to take a large bite out of her dessert, "It's very helpful in sticky situations! Pun not intended." Nerris concluded, mouth full.

"Yeah Neil, it's really uncool to roast your marshmallows normally." Ered accentuated her point by taking her flaming stick out of the fire, holding it up then stylishly blowing it off. Some of the other campers murmured in agreement and continued to do the same.

Beside David, Max had rolled his eyes at the other kids. "You morons. You really think it's cool to burn your fucking marshmallows? What a joke." After he spoke, the jaded boy followed by nibbling at his own s'more and laughing as a few other's melty marshmallows fell into the campfire. 

Nearby, Space kid tugged at Gwen's shirt. "Uh, Gwen? My marshmallow fell into the fire. Can I have another one?" David's co-counselor sighed heavily, "Space kid, this is the fourth time. Can you just go ask someone else to roast you a marshmallow?" The mini astronaut thought for a second, staring at the ground, before looking up again "No." The woman shook her head and caved, giving the child another marshmallow. "That's your last one kid, don't fuck it up." 

Needless to say, Space kid dropped his marshmallow in the campfire again.

The tall man watched the camp's other antics and lightly chuckled to himself. Even though the kids were a handfull sometimes, it was moments like these that really made the job worth it. Suddenly David's attention was caught by a yawn heard to his left. Max had finished his s'more and was now just staring at the fire and observing the other campers. With the dim lighting and having his attention elsewhere, the redhead hadn't noticed the dark bags underneath the ten year old's eyes. 

Max usually has bags under his eyes but they were never this big. His eyelids were droopy and his gaze as unfocused. Another thing that alarmed David was how the child swayed uneasily, as if he was about to fall asleep right where he sat. 

"He Max, are you alright? You seem a bit tired." the counselor asked while putting a hand on Max's shoulder. The hoodie wearer slapped David's hand away at the contact and scoffed "Only tired of your bullshit. Fuck off camp man." Compared to his earlier additions to the conversation, the camper's words seemed slurred and his body language was sluggish. David backed off but kept an eye on Max just in case. 

After a few songs and games, the camp started to settle down. The male counselor was about to tell everyone it was time to head in for the night when he felt a sudden weight on his left side. When the redhead looked down, the last thing he expected to see was a dark head of hair and a blue hoodie leaning against him, fast asleep. David's heart melted at the implications and smiled. Putting his guitar down, he got his co-counselor's attention by waving to her. As she looked over, Gwen caught sight of Max's tired state and her gaze softened as she nodded to the redhead. David then continued to pick the sleeping camper up, bridal style, holding Max close to his chest and walked to the child's tent. As he did this, there were giggles and whispers around the campfire but nobody dared to wake the jaded camper, in fear that the kid in question would beat them into the dirt.

Making his way to Max's tent, the boy didn't stir whatsoever which made it all the easer to tuck him in. As David did this, he noticed there was a small lump underneath the pillow. He slipped carefully pulled an arm away and slipped his hand under the pillow, grabbing the unknown object. When he pulled his hand out and saw the object he smiled. David continued to put Max down gently onto the mattress and place the teddy bear beside him. 

After a moment, the man sighed. At times, it was hard to remember that these campers were all still just children. They may act older than they are or get into trouble, but at the end of the day they were only kids. Being in Max's tent and next to the child, he looked so small laying on the bed. 

David placed his hands on the bedframe and pushed himself up, noticing the way that Max instinctually hugged his bear closer. Just before he left the tent, the counselor turned to look behind him. The dark haired camper was sleeping soundly, breaths only masked by the sound of crickets chirping. After a moment of hesitation, David kneeled next to Max's bed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Max. Sleep well."

He then started back towards the campfire to rejoin the others. Unbenownst to David, Max laid in the tent, smiling softly to himself before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
